Ce que l'on croit, n'est pas toujours vrai
by ZIgmo
Summary: *Chpitre 5 upload* Le monde sorcier est plonger dans la plus profonde déprime! Leur espoir est mort, mais l'est-il pour de bon? qui va les sauver, qu'est-ce que cache Hermione. Preview du chapitre 6*
1. Qui suis je?

Petit mots pour vous!!!!:  
  
Je revient avec une nouvelle fic rate R (je pensais jamais en ecrire une mais se sera surement pour le langage le reste on verra!!) que j'ai ecrit il y a deux mois. Je sais j'ai prix beaucoup de retard avec mon autre fic mais c'est parce que ma Maman va pas super bien alors je n'avait plus le temps d'écrire! ( je suis dsl!!  
  
Mais la sa sait une meilleur fic en plus!!!! (Ben c'est peut etre parce que c'est moi le perso prinicpale mais chut!!). Tous cas je vous laisse la decouvrir!  
  
Zigmo xxx  
  
Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je?  
  
Laisser moi vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire, ou tout ce que je croyais de tout mon être s'averra faux. Ou tout commença par un concours stupide a mon école, ou je me devais de gagner!!! J'aurais parié n'importe quoi tellement j'étais sur de gagner ce concours. Mais laisser moi vous raconter plus en détail.  
  
-« M. Mizgo êtes-vous si intelligent que vous pouvez même vous payer le luxe de ne pas écouter en classe? »  
  
-« Savez très bien madame que non j'en ai pas besoin. »  
  
-« Si jamais je vois une seule faute lors de la remise du travail, je vous donne zéro c'est compris, M. Mizgo!!! »  
  
-« A vos ordres. » Et je me rendormi sur mon bureau. Peu de temps après le professeur donna la pause et je pris mes affaires pour sortir définitivement de la classe, j'en avais marre de cette prof a la con!!! Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie de l'université lorsque je vis une pancarte sur le mur qui annonçait un concours dont le prix était une bourse d'étude pour le projet de fin d'étude. Je pris donc les renseignements pour l'inscription et je m'inscrivit sur le champs, me voyant déjà avec la bourse j'étais trop sur de la gagner celle-la, même si je n'avais jamais été chanceux dans ma vie. Pour prouver ma malchance : j'étais étudiants depuis 13 ans sans doubler une seul année (et il me restais encore trois ans a faire!!!), je travaillais dans une station service comme pompiste et je faisais le magicien dans un parc près de chez nous, une chose dont j'étais étrangement doué. Je faisais des tours moches selon moi, mais le public en redemandait encore et encore. Rapidement je faisais de l'argent et je me faisais connaître du quartier, ce qui joua quelques peu sur mon caractère. J'étais sarcastique, tête en l'air la plus part du temps, je me foutais de tout, mais j'avais de grande qualité au fond de moi que j'essayais de cacher.  
  
Puis le fameux jour du concours arriva et sans surprise je me rendais sur la scène de l'auditorium, après avoir entendu mon nom pour le 1er prix.  
  
-« Tu devrais être content M. Mizgo, LE PREMIER PRIX. » Me disait le directeur en bloquant le microphone pour que personne entendes.  
  
-« Tout a fait, mais j'étais sur de gagner. »  
  
-« Modeste en plus, voilà une autre qualité qui vous va bien. » Me disait- il le regard dédaigneux.  
  
Et j'ai pris mon prix et me retournais m'asseoir pour la fin de la remise. Ce soir la j'appelais mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne me voir a l'appartement, je voulais l'invité pour venir avec moi faire le voyage dont la bourse servirais. Je voulais faire un reportage pour mon projet sur les château fort en Europe.( Bien oui j'étudiais en Histoire et mon projet consistais sur l'époque médiéval donc les châteaux!!) Et il accepta sur le champs. Le lendemain matin, j'allais annoncé mon départ a mon patron.  
  
-« QUOI DEUX MOIS??? » Me répondit-il, furieux.  
  
-« Oui, je veux parcourir plusieurs pays et DEUX mois me semble un délais raisonnable. »  
  
-« Raisonnable pour toi, pour moi c'est autre chose comment vais-je faire? »  
  
-« C'est pas mon problème, c'est pas moi le patron. »  
  
-« OUI TU AS RAISON ET C'EST MOI LE PATRON, ALORS DEHORS ET NE REVIENT PLUS JAMAIS!!! » Me rugit-il en m'envoyant une coulé de postillon.  
  
Faut dire qu'il était très susceptible celui-la, et j'avais malheureusement le chic de le faire sortir de ses gons quand bons me semblais. Justement j'avais besoin de vacances, je me retrouverais du travaille en revenant.  
  
Je ne tarderais pas a vous expliquer ce qui c'est passer pendant les trois semaines qui restais avant la fin du trimestre, parce que ça n'a absolument aucun rapport a mon histoire. Mais je vous dirais que j'ai eu 100% a l'examen de la prof a la con!!  
  
Et puis la fin d'année arriva je passai tous les cours haut la main. Et suiva la date avec laquelle je m'envolai pour l'Europe!!  
  
-« C'est ton premier voyage Mapi? » (Mapi on l'appelaient comme ça, son nom était Marc-André Poitras Ill et c'est vraiment laid donc Mapi était vraiment mieux!!!)  
  
-« Ouais j'ai le mal de l'air, je vais être malade. » Il était blanc laiteux!!!  
  
-« Prend ça! Ça aidera peut-être. » Je lui tendis un comprimé de . (Je fais pas de Pub, dsl!)  
  
Et puis sans que personne ne soit malade on atterrissaient sur l'Espagne. On passa quelques jour la-bas visitant les châteaux. Et puis nous primes le cap de l'Allemagne, le Portugal, la Pologne, la France et pour finir l'Angleterre. (non sans blague!!!)  
  
Il nous restait deux semaines avant le retour en classe et j'avais dépasser les deux mois que j'avais mentionner a mon ex-patron.  
  
-« Il a bien fait de me virer M. Grenier. »  
  
-« Je l'imagine, avec ça grosse face crier « 2 mois hein??? ». »  
  
On était a Londres (ça commence a arriver la lol) sur une rue dont je me rappelle plus le nom, pour acheter d'autres ramasses-poussières pour mon appartement.  
  
-« J'ai faim on va manger? » Lui ais-je demander.  
  
-« Ouais je meurt de faim moi aussi. Ou on va? »  
  
-« La ça me semble bien. » Je lui ai montrer une place miteuse pour rigoler.  
  
-« Un club de danseur-nu tu veux rire de moi ou quoi la? »  
  
-« Non, a coté!!! Je suis pas gay. »  
  
-« C'est un magasin de maternité . pour les femmes!!. » a t-il dit en me regardant de travers.  
  
-« Au milieu tu vois pas!!! »  
  
-« Non je vois rien, ça doit être parce qu'il n'y a rien!!! » Le ton commençait légèrement a s'élever.  
  
Et je traversai la rue, rempli de colère de m'avoir fait prendre pour un imbécile et j'ouvris la porte du restaurant puant pour lui prouver qu'il était la.  
  
-« Tu ris de moi la Mizgo, c'est le volet de la fenêtre du club de danseur nu et il y en a un tout-nu derrière qui me fais des tata. »  
  
Je le pris par le collet sans rien avoir compris de la fin de ce qu'il me disait et je le plongeai a l'intérieur du restaurant.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre!  
  
J'espere que vous avez compris le lien entre Zigmo et Mizgo lol!!!(chu intelligent non!) Et j'espere aussi que vous avez devinez que c'est le Chaudron Baveure le resto a la fin! Tk si oui ben considerer vous comme intelligent lol.  
  
Un petit quiz pour vous maintenant :  
  
QUI JE VAIS RENCONTRER A L'INTERIEUR ?(aucune indice mais c'est pas Tom le gars qui travail la chu pas stupide quand meme mdr!)  
  
REMERCIMENT :  
  
-Tous ceux qui me lise et qui me review!!!! lol  
  
Tk la je vous laisse le Chapitre 2 est ecrit j'attend les reviews  
  
Zigmo xxxx 


	2. Le restaurant puant

Petit mots pour vous  
  
Bon voici le chapitre 2, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Je sui decu que personne a deviner qui j'allais rencontrer (. Le chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit a date(ben un que jai poster) il fait presque 7 pages dans word et il a 2000 mots! Bon il est pas tres le fun mais il est important quand meme , ya des petites chose d'important pour plus tard. Alors bonne lecture et j'espere que vous aimerez autant.  
  
Zigmo xxx  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : LE RESTAURANT PUANT  
  
Mapi par-terre sembla confus, il était passer par la fenêtre du danseur-nu en se cachant la figure (sûrement pour ne pas que ça bouche entre en contact avec une partie de son corps, beurk!!!!), pour ce retrouver par terre au milieu d'un restaurant. Mais bien sur je ne comprenait pas sa surprise car je n'ai rien vu du volet ouvert.  
  
-« Mizgo . c'est quoi ça . le volet . le danseur . le restaurant. »  
  
Moi je ne l'écoutait pas, j'était trop concentrer a regard la pièce.  
  
-« Va t'asseoir la-bas, je revient. » lui ais-je dit.  
  
La pièce ressemblait a une vielle auberge de campagne, très propres contrairement a son extérieur, et j'avais l'étrange impression que la bâtisse était beaucoup plus grosse que l'espace qu'il y avait a l'extérieur, sa me donnait le vertige. Le trois quart des personnes présente portais des capes au couleurs vives, et je me rappelais qu'a l'extérieur je n'en avait vu aucune.  
  
« Sont fous, ceux la. » ais-je penser.  
  
Je m'approcher du bar ou ce tenait sûrement le gérant de la place, qui devait occuper tous les postes de travaille de son établissement, il semblait exténuer.  
  
-« Je pourrais avoir un menu. »  
  
-« Oui allez vous asseoir j'arrive. » Et il me lança un regard bizarre comme si je serait un traître ou quelques chose.  
  
Je me retournai pour aller rejoindre Mapi, lorsque je remarquai que tous les clients aussi me regardait bizarrement, sans exception! Je m'assis donc sans trop comprendre, pas trop sur de moi et je me plongeai dans la grande découverte de crac de tables et Mapi est encore confus (O_O).  
  
-« Tenez les menus. » Je levai la têtes et je pris les menus. Le gérant se pencha pour me chuchoter a l'oreille.  
  
-« Ca va bien? »  
  
-« Euh oui si on veut. »  
  
-« Qui a vu le restaurant? »  
  
-« Moi! »  
  
-« Et lui la t-il vu? » Mais c'est quoi c'est question a la con! Il a pété un plomb ou quoi.  
  
-« Bien sur que . » Mais non il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne voyait rien au milieu . « Non il ne la pas vu. Mais . »  
  
-« D'accord, je ne sais pas si vous saviez, mais je croit que lui ne doit pas savoir, ne lui dites rien, je vous envois quelqu'un qui aura le temps de vous expliquer. » Et il se releva.  
  
-« Une pizza ça vous va? »  
  
-« Oui très bien. » Et il s'en alla.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?. » Me demanda Mapi, le reste de la clientèle avait reprit leur conversation.  
  
-« Il me demandait, si nous étions des étrangers. »  
  
-« Et qu'est-ce que ça change. »  
  
-« J'en sais rien, il va envoyer quelqu'un pour nous faire visiter. »  
  
L'homme se pencha pour parler a une jeune femme au bar et quelques seconde après elle se retourna pour nous observer un instant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns court, au épaules, les yeux noisette, très jolie, de petite taille. Elle se leva et s'approcha de notre table, contrairement aux autres elle était habillé normalement.  
  
-« C'est elle Mizgo, . elle est canon!!!. » Me chuchota Mapi.  
  
Elle continuait a avancer, lentement, comme si elle cherchait comment m'aborder, elle me regarda dans les yeux, mais bifurqua rapidement. (je ne fais pas la grosse tête, c'est juste important pour la fic.) Lorsque enfin elle arriva a la table, elle demanda a Mapi :  
  
-« Je pourrais vous emprunter votre ami, un instant? » Mapi qui en croyait pas ses yeux que la fille lui adresse la parole en premier, effaça rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il comprit que c'était a moi qu'elle voulait parler.  
  
-« Ma . mais oui bi .. bien sur. » Avait-il bégayé.  
  
Elle me fait signe de la suivre, alors que moi je faisais signe a Mapi de m'attendre. Celui si parut encore plus triste lorsque la fille s'en alla. Je la suivi jusqu'à un petit salon priver, ou elle ferma la porte.  
  
-« Y a t-il quelques chose de top secret ou c'est seulement comme ça qu'on fait la cour en Angleterre? » Avais-je dit sarcastiquement.  
  
-« Je ne suis pas du genre a faire la cour a des inconnus, mais avant de commencer je vais me présenter : je suis le professeur Hermione Granger et vous? » Avait-elle dit d'un ton neutre en évitant mon regard.  
  
-« Je suis John Mizgo, pour vous servir! » (je sais je suis pathétique . John !!!)  
  
-« Et vous êtes? »  
  
-« Tanné de me faire vouvoyer!! »  
  
-« Et tu es? »  
  
-« Québécois. » Elle fis la grimace.  
  
-« Je ne croyais pas que Mizgo étais un nom Québécois. »  
  
-« Il ne l'est pas non plus, il est Italien (Dsl pour les italiens je sais pas si je magane vous noms de familles, mais en tk je suis dsl ) » Voyant qu'elle allait poser des questions sur mon apparences physique, je répondit :  
  
-« Je me suis fais adopter, mais pourquoi toutes ses questions? »  
  
-« Je suis désoler, ce n'était pas mon but de vous . de te vexer, je voulais seulement savoir qui tu étais. Alors c'est toi qui a vu le restaurant, c'est ça.»  
  
-« C'est ça!! » Ais-je dis avec un gros sourire « Et, j'était pas supposer? »  
  
Pourquoi faire un tel plat pour avoir vu un restaurant.  
  
-« Cela dépend de qui vous êtes. »  
  
-« Mais je suis moi!!! Sais pas bien ? qui voulez-vous que je sois? »  
  
-« Ton ami ne l'a pas vue lui! »  
  
-« C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas fait attention. »  
  
Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je voulais surtout pas lui donné raison.  
  
-« Oublions le restaurant, John, je peux vous demander quelques questions? »  
  
-« Ça dépend. »  
  
-« Parler moi de ton passer, ce que tu as fais. »  
  
-« Et bien un jour je suis né, et mes parents me voulait pas il m'on envoyer en adoption, je me suis fais adopter. J'ai été a l'école, j'ai travaillé et la je suis a l'université. Et je fais des tours aussi. »  
  
-« Des tours de quoi? »  
  
-« De magie. » Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.  
  
-« Vous êtes sorcier, je le savais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt on aurait sauver du temps? »  
  
-« Je préfère me faire appeler un magicien et pourquoi je vous l'aurait dit, en quoi ça l'aurait changer quelques chose. »  
  
-« Bien ça l'aurait expliquer pourquoi vous aviez vu le restaurant. »  
  
-« Mais c'est seulement du trucage, des tours de cartes des choses comme ca! »  
  
Elle est folle!  
  
-« Ho! Vous n'avez jamais vu de chose insolite. »  
  
-« Oui, vous!! »  
  
-« Non, je parlais de chose bizarre, des choses que normalement certaine personne ne font pas. »  
  
-« Je sais pas. »  
  
Je voulais pas lui donner raison, je voulais n'avoir aucun rapport avec elle, je voulais quasiment sortir au plus vite de la, même si je savais que j'avais déjà fais des choses bizarre .  
  
-« Tu n'a jamais rien fait de bizarre étant fâché ou triste. »  
  
Oui, arrête tes questions, je veux pas.  
  
-« Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça change, explique ou je m'en vais. »  
  
-« Disons qu'il y a deux mondes : le monde que tu connais et un monde cachés. Le restaurant était supposé être caché aussi. »  
  
-« Wow c'est vrai que avez bien fait de caché ce restaurant!! » Ais-je dis très sarcastiquement.  
  
-« C'est la porte a une partie de notre monde, le restaurant est seulement un accès entre les deux mondes. »  
  
J'étais abasourdie, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas le faire paraître.  
  
-« Et c'est pour ça que ton ami n'a pas vu le restaurant, car il est caché a ceux qui n'appartiennent pas a ce monde. »  
  
Quoi!!!  
  
-« Alors selon toi j'appartient a votre monde car j'ai vu un restaurant. »  
  
-« Oui, on pourrait le prouver tout de suite tu veux. »  
  
-« Comment? »  
  
-« Avec ceci! » Elle sorti un bout de bois allongé, qu'elle me présenta.  
  
Je le pris comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple et vulgaire bout de bois. Mais lorsque je refermai la main dessus, je senti immédiatement une chaleur parcourir ma main, mon avant bras et mon bras tout entier. J'étais surpris, pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, j'avais toujours essayer de cacher mes vrais sentiments, mais la c'était impossible.  
  
-« C'est une baguette magique, agite la vers la cheminé. »  
  
Lui faisant faire des petits mouvements en direction de la cheminé et en donnant un petit coup sec, une petite boule rouge sorti enfin de l'extrémité de la baguette pour débuter une course vers la cheminer, retournant au passage la table en brisant la vaisselle, et finit sa course contre le manteau de la cheminé faisant éclater une partie des pierres qui la constituait. J'était confus, jamais j'aurai espérer que quelques chose sorte de la, mais c'était si puissant! Hermione était ravi, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, je venais de démolir le salon! Elle me pris la baguette et elle murmura quelques chose en l'agitant et tout redevint normal.  
  
-« Que ce passe t-il ici bordel, vous allez faire fuir la clientèle. »  
  
Il est malade, ça baraque a failli avoir un trou au plein milieu et lui pense a la clientèle. (Espérons seleument que si il aurait eu un trou dans le mur, que ce n'était pas le mur voisinant le bar gay!! :D)  
  
-« Désoler Tom je voulait seulement être sur. »  
  
-« Il est des nôtres, je le savais dès qu'il est entrer, enchanter Monsieur? »  
  
-« John Mizgo. »  
  
-« Tom Pourriez-vous donnez une chambre a son ami, lui il n'est pas sorcier on s'en occupera en revenant. »  
  
-« Je préfère me faire appeler un magicien et ou un va? »  
  
-« Sur Diagon Alley. »  
  
Tom s'en alla lassé de la conversation qu'il devait sûrement avoir entendu des dizaines de fois pour amener Mapi dans une chambre.   
  
-« Et il y a quoi la bas. »  
  
-« C'est le plus grand centre d'achat sorcier en Angleterre. Vous verrez bien. » (Je sais ce n'est pas une battisse mais un centre ou les magasin sont centrer dans le même endroit ;)  
  
Durant toutes la conversation, elle fuyait mes yeux, lorsque les siens se posait sur les miens. Elle ouvrit la porte au même moment ou Mapi passait devant soutenu par deux personne il semblait sans connaissance.  
  
-« Que ce passe t-il? »  
  
-« Tait toi nous l'avons seulement endormi, il ne doit pas savoir notre existence. »  
  
Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser a un enlèvement, comme il y a dans les films, mais je savais qu'il nous ferais rien.  
  
Ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans une pièce dont la porte indiquait un. Nous on marchais vers le fond du restaurant ou elle ouvrit la porte du fond sur lequel était écrit Diagon Alley. Nous nous retrouvions dans l'arrière cour sans issu, un cul-de-sac. (on était pas dans la comté :P)  
  
-« Hum il on déménagé ou c'est seulement une farce tous ça! »  
  
-« Regardez, vous n'êtes pas assez patient. »  
  
-« Et toi dure de la tête, tutoies-moi. »  
  
Elle sorti sa baguette et tapota quelques briques. Dans un vacarmes assourdissant le mur du fond bougea, quelques briques au départ et puis tout le mur ce mit a s'ouvrir sur des passant qui ne regarda même pas le phénomène.  
  
Fin du deuxieme Chapitre  
  
J'espere que vous aimez autant.  
  
Les remerciement sont a mes cinqs revieweur : Sonya, Mystick, Ghost, Nymoue et Saria!! (Je peux pas vous répondre personnellement je m'en excuse mais je men vais travailler dans 5 minutes et j'ai pas le temps je voulais vous le donner au plus vite!!!!)  
  
Je suis contents que vous ayer aimer aussi vite lol, j'espere que vous allez aimer autant!!!  
  
Pour les autres qui aurait lu sans reviews je vous pardonne !!!! je vous aime quand meme. Mais faite au moin une review d'ici la fin je voudrai seulement savoir si vous avez lu!!!  
  
Tk chow chow  
  
Zigmo xxx 


	3. Choix difficile Men in black ?

Petits mots encore important pour vous :  
  
Les persos sont a JKR, Sauf Mizgo!! J'ai eu trois reviews pour mon deuxieme chapitre ca veut tu dire qu'il est moins bons que le premier. Tk celui-ci est normal, je trouve. Je vous laisse donc le lire.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Choix difficile (Men in black ???)  
  
Avec la bouche grande ouverte je regardai les passants : des adultes, des vieillards et des enfants tous habillés de capes. Les bâtisses était d'architecture ancienne, dont le bois avait largement vieilli, et certaine d'entre elles tenait a peine encore debout.  
  
-« Aller vient. Maintenant tu es obliger de me croire. »  
  
-« Ça veux pas dire que je suis comme toi. »  
  
-« Le fait que tu as démoli la cheminer le prouve. »  
  
-« Mais, ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais faire. »  
  
-« Ça arrive souvent la première fois, c'est très aléatoire, tout dépends des émotions que tu as a ce moment la! Je suppose que tu te sentais menacé. »  
  
-« Non pas vraiment. » Elle me regarda soupçonneuse.  
  
On continua a marcher en silence, elle me laissait sûrement réfléchir a tous ça. On passa devant une boutique qui vendait des têtes de pucerons a 2 mornilles la poigner et des crocs de serpents a 1 noises la paires. On passa devant un magasin qui vendait des hiboux, 10 gallions pour une chouette effraie longue distance. Fleury et bott était le seul magasin qui sembla normal, il n'y avait que des étagère a l'intérieur. Mais le magasin qui retint toute mon intérêt était : Olivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.  
  
-« Jésus a vraiment existé? »  
  
-« Oui. » Dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.  
  
Et on continua notre promenade en passant devant Gringotts, une bâtisse dont les piliers était dans la même position que la tour de Pise. (Je sais pas si c'est comme ca, que ca s'écrit)  
  
On se dirigeait vers un parc ou des enfants jouaient avec des balais volant, ils se couraient après a quelques centimètres du sol, je me doutai tout de suite qu'ils jouaient a la « tag ». Puis elle s'assoya sur un banc m'invitant a faire pareille.  
  
-« J'ai décidée de te montrer une partie de notre monde, pour un peu te convaincre. »  
  
-« Me convaincre de quoi au juste. »  
  
-« Te proposer a faire tes apprentissage, devenir un sorcier accompli. »  
  
-« Et ça prend combien de temps? » Elle songea un instant.  
  
-« MMMMMM Ça prend sept ans, si tu va a l'école et que tu apprend a la même vitesse que les autres. »  
  
-« QUOI! J'en ai ras le bol de l'école tu sauras. »  
  
-« Je pourrais toujours essayer d'arranger les choses, mais ça prendra quand même du temps. »  
  
-« Et ça me servira a quoi? »  
  
-« A vivre parmi nous, a avoir une autre porte de sorti, a ne pas vivre dans le monde pathétique des moldus et a ne pas vivre dans la totale innocence. »  
  
-« Moldus c'est quoi ça!! Et qu'est-ce tu ferais si je refusais? »  
  
-« C'est des gens sans pouvoir. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu te souvienne jamais de ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui. »  
  
-« Mais je suis comme vous, j'ai le droit de savoir. »  
  
-« Tu n'est pas un sorcier, si tu n'apprend rien et que tu ne veules pas vivre parmi nous. »  
  
-« Alors je devrais habiter avec vous pour toujours c'est ça. »  
  
-« Pas pour toujours, mais pour un certain temps, ensuite tu choisiras. »  
  
-« Mais pourquoi m'offrir tous ça? » Elle sembla hésiter. (Très important sa reéaction.)  
  
-« Mmmmmm. Parce que c'est ton droit, tout le monde qui est née sorcier a le droit d'apprendre. »  
  
Soupçonneux, je lui demandai.  
  
-« Laisse moi réfléchir. »  
  
-« C'est ce que je voulais faire, je revient ici dans 2 heures taches de rester la! »  
  
Et elle se leva pour s'en aller.  
  
Bordel, c'était un gros morceau a avalé, toute ma vie on m'avait dit que la magie, c'était du trucage. Et aujourd'hui j'apprenais que j'étais un sorcier. J'avais 2 heures pour réfléchir.  
  
Encore cette fois-ci elle me regardais pas dans les yeux, pourquoi? J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachais des choses. J'avais l'impression que son monde était beau et parfait pourtant seuls les enfants semblaient s'amuser, les adultes eux semblaient aux bout du rouleau.  
  
Je devais aussi penser a tous se que je laissais derrière moi : l'école, mes amis, mes parents, mon avenir. Quel avenir? Je savais toujours pas si j'aimais se que je faisais, vivre une vie pitoyable, j'avais maintenant une chance d'être autre chose que ce que ma vie me donnait avant, j'allais dépasser tout ce que j'avais jamais rêver! C'est un peu a cause du mystère que je choisi de rester avec eux je voulais apprendre pas juste la magie mais leur monde au complet, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient aussi différents de nous.  
  
Et lorsqu'elle revint je lui dit que j'acceptais.  
  
-« C'est parfait, John!! Vient on a encore le temps de t'acheter une baguette. »  
  
-« Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. »  
  
-« Je vais la payer. »  
  
Alors on retourna sur nos pas pour entrer dans le magasin qui m'avait autant intriguer, plutôt dans la journée.  
  
-« Haaa! Un nouveau venu, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop effrayer au début. »  
  
-« Non pas vraiment, comment savez-vous ça? »  
  
-« Je sais beaucoup de chose, alors c'est pour une baguette? »  
  
-« Vous êtes vraiment devin. » Ais-je dis sarcastiquement, mais il ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Il sorti un ruban a mesurer qui commença a mesurer : mon bras, mon avant bras et qui continua a prendre des grandeurs sans importance, sans que personne lui touche.  
  
Et l'homme parti vers le fond de sa boutique pour revenir avec une boite a la main.  
  
-« Essayons celle-ci. Sa suffit. » Et le mètre ruban tomba sur le sol. Olinvander lui, sorti une baguette noir.  
  
-« Bois d'hêtre, 28 centimètre, essayer la. » Par crainte de démolir son commerce je l'agitai faiblement, mais il me l'enleva rapidement.  
  
-« Non, essayons plutôt celle-ci, Bois de saule, 21 centimètre. » Encore la, il me l'enleva rapidement.  
  
Après un bon bout de temps, je pensai avoir essayer toutes les baguette, Hermione c'était endormie sur la chaise dans un coin.  
  
-« Celle-ci Bois d'Acajou, 27,5 centimètres, avec du ventricule de dragon a l'intérieur. Flexible. Puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. »  
  
Aussitôt que je refermai la main dessus je ressenti immédiatement ce que j'avais ressentit au Chaudron Baveure, mais en trois fois plus intense. Je l'agitai un instant faisant siffler habilement l'air et des étincelles rouge sortirent de la baguette.  
  
-« Il était temps, je commençais a perdre patience. »  
  
-« Il faut toujours être patient, surtout quand il s'agit de trouver la baguette qui vous convient. Cela fera 7 galions. »  
  
Je réveillai Hermione, pour qu'elle paye la baguette. Et nous sortîmes en saluant Olivander.  
  
-« Étrange, très étrange. » Avait-ils dit. (celui qui trouve pourquoi ce mérite le droit d'être très intelligent!!!)  
  
De retour a l'extérieur, les boutiques commençais a fermer leur portes.  
  
-« Et maintenant on fais quoi? »  
  
-« On va t'inscrire a l'école. »  
  
-« Et on fais comment? »  
  
-« On y va! »  
  
-« Et on y va comment on tapote sur un autre mur. » Très sarcastiquement!  
  
-« Tu va fermer les yeux, et tu va vider ton esprit, laisse moi te guider. »  
  
-« C'est sur, c'est très facile, j'ai absolument rien en tête, aucune question, c'est un peut normale avec la journée ordinaire que je vient de passer. »  
  
Elle me prit les épaules.  
  
-« Chut, concentre toi c'est tout. »  
  
J'allais répliquer mais je perdis l'équilibre comme si je tombais sans heurter le sol. Plus je tombais et plus je venais étourdi et puis mon corps rencontra le sol.   
  
-« Désoler, je m'excuse, John tu t'es fais mal. Je m'excuse je ne suis pas habituer a transporter des gens avec moi et j'ai lâcher prise. »  
  
-« Ha, c'est rien, mais qu'est-ce tu as fait, ou . on a fait? » La sensation était vraiment bizarre, comme si j'était a plusieurs places a la fois.  
  
-« On a transplané, on est encore loin de l'école, mais c'est le plus proche que je pouvait nous rendre. On est a Pré-au-Lard. »  
  
-« Sympa comme nom. » Encore sarcastique.  
  
FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE  
  
Je remercie mes huit reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup!!! Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on est apprécier. Vous pouvez déjà faire des suposition sur ce qui c'est passer depuis le tome 4. Mais seulement les plus intelligent trouveront ce que Olivanders veut dire les autres attendres quelques chapitre encore, mais je donnerai peut etre encore quelques indices avant.  
  
Pour le prochain chapitre il va y avoir un truc qui me plait bien chez Hermione qui mériterais une fanfiction a elle seule(et qui avait rapport avec une de mes fics) et si quelqu'un veut l'écrire elle a bien beau en autant qu'elles me le dise.  
  
Un petit Résumer du prochain chapitre :  
  
-« Qui est-il? »  
  
-« Un étranger, il vient du Canada. Il ignorait notre monde. »  
  
-« Quel age a t-il? »  
  
Hermione sembla hésitez.  
  
-« Il a 20 ans, Monsieur le directeur. »  
  
-« Et comment se fait-il, qu'il ne sache rien de notre monde, il y a bien l'institut Feufolet au Canada. Il devrait avoir fini ses études a l'heure qu'il est. » La voix du directeur sembla appartenir a un vieillard. (Lol aucune idées pour inventer un nom d'école)  
  
-« Je ne sais pas, je me suis aussi posée la question, mais la seule raison qui m'est venue a l'esprit, est qu'il aurait été oublié. »  
  
-« Ce serait absolument impossible,. a moins que ce soit un oublie délibéré. »  
  
.  
  
HÉHÉHÉHÉ suis-je méchant d'arrêter la? petits yeux innocent!!!  
  
Suis-je un oublie ou quelqu'un essayais de m'empêcher de devenir ce que je doit devenir???  
  
Vous voulez savoir la suite et bien vous savez quoi faire, j'en veux plus que pour mon dernier chapitre!!!!!!  
  
Zigmo xxx 


	4. Oublier?

Encore un petit mot pour vous!!!  
  
J'espere que vous avez remarquer que je me depeche pour mettre mes chapitres mais je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de review ce je suis decu, je pensais que vous aimer ma fic plus que ca!!! Alors je me suis forcer pour une autre fois esperant que vous me reviewer cette fois plus que ca.  
  
Tk ce chapitre est encore normal. Mais il est plus important que tout les autres, car il fait beaucoup plus d'allusion au passer : D'Hermione, de Dumbledore et du monde sorcier au complet!!! Tk je vous laisse le lire.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Oublier???  
  
Je me relevai de par terre, avec difficulté, j'étais encore étourdi. Je balayer du regard le village, Zonko, les trois balais dont le soleil ce couchait a l'arrière.  
  
-« C'est encore un village de fou ici? »  
  
-« Je te rappelle, que si tu les considère comme sa, alors tu est fou toi aussi. »  
  
-« Je commence a le croire fais moi confiance. »  
  
Elle me fit un son étrange que plusieurs filles m'avait fait auparavant quand je les exaspérait.  
  
-« Et c'est un village cacher lui aussi? »  
  
-« Oui c'est le seul village en Angleterre qui soit uniquement sorcier. Aller vient on a encore le temps d'arriver avant la nuit. »  
  
Alors nous commençâmes a marcher sur un sentier, en bordure du village, qui contournait une forêt.  
  
-« Et comment s'appelle l'école? »  
  
-« Poudlard. »  
  
-« Vous avez du goût pour les noms. » Encore la c'était sarcastique.  
  
-« Si t'arrêtais d'être aussi dégradant. »  
  
-« Désoler, c'est pas ma faute, je suis comme ça, . lorsque l'on me parle sans me regarder. » C'était pas vraiment vrai, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi. (Il était temps)  
  
Je la regardai de coté tout en continuant a marcher.  
  
-« Vous me rappelez. » Elle hésita. « Quelqu'un, mon ancien petit ami. »  
  
-« Et de quelle manière? »  
  
-« Vos yeux, ils sont du même vert. »  
  
-« Et pourquoi, est-ce votre ancien petit ami? » Des larmes coulèrent des ses yeux, sans les rougirent, sans sanglot elle pleurait silencieusement.  
  
-« Il est mort. » Cette fois c'était a mon tour, d'hésiter.  
  
-« Toute mes condoléances. » Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
Nous continuâmes a marcher, jusqu'a ce que le village soit loin derrière, le Soleil s'était complètement couché.  
  
-« Au tournant vous allez le voir. »  
  
-« Ce n'est pas féminin, une école? » J'avais tenté d'être encore sarcastique, mais je ne pouvais lui faire ça après ce qu'elle m'avait dit , ça ressembla plutôt a une question.  
  
-« C'est un château. » Et au même moment, on tourna le coin. Et je le vit, un immense château, surplombant un lac, perché au haut d'une falaise imposante. Je pus m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'étonnement, de tous les château que j'avais visiter c'était lui le plus majestueux. Elle lança un petit rire vis-à-vis mon étonnement.  
  
-« On fait tous ça, la première fois qu'on le voit. »  
  
Puis sans quitter les yeux du château, nous primes le chemin qui l'y conduisait. Ce fut une randonnée longue, j'avais hâte de me retrouver a l'intérieur, j'avais toujours aimé visité ce genre d'endroit. Nous arrivâmes finalement a ses portes.  
  
-« Ou est la sonnette? » La je vous dit pas la tonalité de ma voix.  
  
-« Ingrat. » Suivit d'un regard noir, qu'elle fit bien attention de ne pas faire croiser mon regard.  
  
Et elle frappa trois coup sec a sa porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement en un long grincement. La pièce qui s'ouvra a nous était immense, ou deux grosse escalier se rencontrait en un balcon au dessus d'une porte, un peu plus petite que celle que nous venions de franchir. Des bancs s'étalais de chaque coté de la pièce, et nous primes l'escalier de droite pendant que la porte se refermais en un autre grincement. Nous primes un couloir a droite pour quitter la pièce principale et nous primes encore un autre escalier pour arriver dans un hall assez petits, munies de chaises.  
  
-« Je vais aller rencontrer le directeur, vous vous allez m'attendre ici sa ne sera pas long. » Et elle marcha vers une statue pour lui chuchoté un sorbet au fraise . Je pensais avoir mal entendu au début mais la statue se tourna pour laisser apparaître un autre escalier plus étroit, qu'elle grimpa ensuite. J'attendu un petit instant et je répétai le même mot de passe. J'étais curieux et je voulais savoir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire. (faut bien si je veut vous dire quoi il se passe!!!) Je montai les escalier doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, souhaitant qu'il y est une porte a laquelle je pourrais écouté, et j'avais été exaucé.  
  
-« Qui est-il? »  
  
-« Un étranger, il vient du Canada. Il ignorait notre monde. »  
  
-« Quel age a t-il? »  
  
Hermione sembla hésitez.  
  
-« Il a 20 ans, Monsieur le directeur. »  
  
-« Et comment se fait-il, qu'il ne sache rien de notre monde, il y a bien l'institut Feufolet au Canada. Il devrait avoir fini ses études a l'heure qu'il est. » La voix du directeur sembla appartenir a un vieillard. (Lol aucune idées pour inventer un nom d'école)  
  
-« Je ne sais pas, je me suis aussi posée la question, mais la seule raison qui m'est venue a l'esprit, est qu'il aurait été oublié. »  
  
-« Ce serait absolument impossible,. a moins que ce soit un oublie délibéré. »   
  
-« Vous croyez? »  
  
-« Tout est possible. »  
  
-« Et pour l'instant on fait quoi? »  
  
-« On fait comme d'habitude on lui apprend, mais vous vous allez faire comme d'habitude, je sais que ça vous épuise, mais nous devons savoir qui il est, il ne faut pas que ce soit. » Il ne fini pas sa phrase, pourtant Hermione avait compris quand même.  
  
-« D'accord, mais je ne croit pas que ce soit un . , ou sinon il est bon acteur. »  
  
-« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelle de Voldemort, il a peut- être trouver une nouvelle ruse. »  
  
-« Je pense pas qu'il soit descendu aussi bas. »  
  
-« Ne sous-estime jamais l'ennemi, il veut peut-être un espion a Poudlard, de toutes façon nous le garderons a l'?il, quand vous partirez. Maintenant amenez le moi. »  
  
Et je redescendit en vitesse, pour allez m'asseoir sur une chaise en bas. Quelques seconde plus tard Hermione se tenait a la place de la statue.  
  
Retournant en haut, je put enfin visitez le bureau du directeur, comme j'avais pu entendre, il était bien vieux, une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune, des yeux bleus, qui donnait a cette homme un air de profonde déprimes.(Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec notre Dumbie!!!!)  
  
-« Je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de cette école depuis fort longtemps. Cela dit, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un jeune de votre age qui ignore notre monde, Vous êtes? » (je vous l'avais dit que c'était Dumbie .)  
  
-« Je m'appelle John Mizgo. Et j'ignore pourquoi j'aurais du savoir l'existence de votre monde. »  
  
-« C'est aussi le tien a présent. Et bien sache, que dans chaque pays il y a une école comme celle-ci, charger d'instruire les nouveaux sorcier des leur onzième année. Or vous, vous avez été oublier a ce que je vois. Je vais écrire une lettre a votre école au Canada peut-être voudront-ils vous prendre. »  
  
-« J'aimerais resté ici si vous le permettez. » Je voulais savoir ce qui ce passait ici, de plus je m'attachais a Hermione, je voulais la connaître.  
  
-« Je n'ai rien contre. La rentrer sera dans une semaine, ou vous serez repartie dans une maison. »  
  
-« Et ça consiste en quoi? »  
  
-« Tous les première année sont répartis, lors d'une cérémonie devant toute l'école dans la grande salle. »  
  
-« Vous trouvez pas que ça fera bizarre, je veut dire je vais les dépasser de plusieurs têtes, je veux pas me faire repartir avec eux ça n'aura aucun sens non. »  
  
-« Alors voulez vous le faire maintenant? »  
  
-« Je veux bien. »  
  
Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et Hermione alla prendre quelques chose dans une armoire. Elle revint avec un gros chapeau poussiéreux, qu'elle me mit sur le crâne. J'entendis alors dans ma tête :  
  
-« Je vois que c'est très intéressant, me faire réveillez pour un cas aussi particulier. Je dois admettre que votre caractère ne vous convient pas du tout, vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre a l'intérieur. Je croit qu'il n'y a aucun doute vous serez le premier serpentard avec un griffondor a l'intérieur. Mais dans laquelle vous placez. MMMMMM je croit avoir trouvez. GRIFFONDOR!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
On m'enleva le chapeau de la tête.  
  
Hermione souriait et Mr. Dumbledore aussi, si on pouvait dire ça.  
  
-« Très bien, le choixpeau a choisi une maison pour vous. Vous serez dans la maison du courage. »  
  
-« Parfait, mais je devrais faire les mêmes cour que les premières années? »  
  
-« Oui, vous ne voulez pas? »  
  
-« Pas vraiment, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas apprendre par moi même. »  
  
-« Tu aura sans doute de la misère. »  
  
-« Tout le monde me dit toujours sa! »  
  
-« Très bien, Hermione allez-vous l'aidez, s'il a des problèmes? »  
  
-« Mais j'ai. » Elle se fit couper la parole par le directeur.  
  
-« Allez-vous aider Mr. Mizgo? »  
  
-« Oui quand je le pourrais. »  
  
Il nous salua et nous partîmes jusqu'au appartement d'Hermione comme elle me l'avait mentionnée. Je m'assis sur un divan et elle fit de même sur celui en face de moi.  
  
-« Tu n'a pas l'air contente de devoir m'aider? »  
  
-« J'ai beaucoup de travaille. »  
  
-« Et a quoi va me servir la maison de Griffondor? »  
  
-« Ça te servira pas a grand chose, si tu veut pas allez en cours avec eux. »  
  
-« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi, tu es agressive? »  
  
-« Et toi tu poses trop de questions. »  
  
-« T'inquiètes pas tu n'aura pas plus de travaille, je suis un élève modèle. » Elle ricana.  
  
-« Pas plus que moi. »  
  
-« Au faite comment ce fait-il qu'une jeune fille comme toi, sois professeur. »  
  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde.  
  
-« Essaye pas de me draguer toi! Je te l'ai dis je suis une élève modèle. »  
  
-« Non je ferai jamais ça! » D'un ton qui se voulais très innocent. « Et tu enseigne quoi? »  
  
-« Les métamorphoses. » Elle bailla. « Ce n'est pas parce que notre conversation est très ennuyeuse, mais je suis fatiguer. Tu peux dormir la, je t'apporte des couvertures. »  
  
Elle m'en donna deux avec une oreiller et elle éteignit la lumière en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
Que ce passait-il ici? Qui était l'ancien petit ami d'Hermione? Qui est Voldemort? Pourquoi avais-je été oublier? Pourquoi me regarde t-elle jamais dans les yeux? Pouquoi c'est-elle fâchée contre moi? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a ici? Ils sont tous déprimés. C'est avec toutes c'est question que je m'endormi enfin, en cette journée qui restera toujours graver dans ma mémoire.  
  
FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE  
  
Merci au review  
  
Bon vu que personne a trouver ce que Olivander voulait dire j'ai donner d'autre indices dans ce chapitre ( ca devrait etre beaucoup plus facile!!!)  
  
Résumer du prochain chapitre :  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sybille, tu est tout blanche! »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme tourna vers le haut, de la sueur perlait sur son visage devenu blanc laiteux, elle tomba a genoux.  
  
-« PoTTeR, pOTter causera ta perte, L'aiNÉ de la famille te RuInEra. » Et elle tomba sur le sol.  
  
Un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, retourna la jeune femme lui donnant des petites tapes sur les joues. Puis quelques instant plus tard elle se réveilla.  
  
-« Que ce passe t-il, Tom? » Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-« Parle Tom, Jedusor mon amour que ce passe t-il? »  
  
HÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ c'est fini j'espere que je suis méchant!!!! J'espere aussi que vous avez envie de découvrir!!!! Vous savez comment et ca prend deux clic et quelques coups sur votre clavier!!!  
  
Zigmo xxxx 


	5. La première prédiction

Bon un nouveau chapitre : tres compliquer beaucoup plus que ce que j'esperait, mais j'ai tout expliquer a la fin pour ceux qui comprendra surement pas.  
  
Alors je vous laisse le lire!!!  
  
Ps : Ce chapitre est base sur la premiere vrai prediction de trelawney, j'ai pris sa enconsideration apres que Dumbledore est dit a Harry que la prediction de Sybille(la fuite du mangemort, et le retour au pouvoir de voldemort) éttait ca deuxieme vrai prediction, alors qu'elle était sa premiere voici : mon idée!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : La première prédiction.  
  
Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre, laissant John seul dans le salon.  
  
-« J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas au moins. Ce qu'il peut-être énervant parfois! Dommage qu'il est tes yeux.» Elle donna un baiser sur la photo de son petit ami.  
  
-« En plus de devoir lui faire les cours, je devrais aussi parcourir son passé, une belle année en perspective. Autant commencer ce soir. » Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour y sortir un carnet de note et deux collier. Le premier avait la forme d'un c?ur, en or, qui s'ouvrait pour y dévoiler ses parents. Le second étais un collier en or avec une petite sphère transparente au bout.  
  
-« J'espère qu'il va marcher celui-la, le dernier a pas supporter le voyage. » Elle les glissa a son coup, et ce pencha sous son lit pour en sortir une cape richement décorer.  
  
-« Harry pourquoi ma tu demander ça, j'aurais pu te garder en vie. »(bon le lien c'est la cape d'invisibilité de Harry lol)  
  
Et elle s'étendit sur son lit, la cape entre ses bras, les colliers a son cou et le carnet dans ça poche.  
  
-« Bon faut ce concentrer maintenant, ça va être dure de penser a vous, John!! »  
  
Puis comme dans les rêves les plus fou, elle senti son lit se dérober sous elle. Tombant a une vitesse folle, virevoltant dans le vide. Et après un moment qui parut interminable elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Elle se trouvait a l'extérieur de l'école, en pleine nuit, se frottant les yeux a la recherche d'indices. Et puis elle aperçu deux personnes courir en direction du lac, c'est leur rire qui avait attirée son attention. Elle se glissa sous la cape en s'approchant des personnes. Ils étaient maintenant assis au bord du lac, blottit l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-« Je t'aime Tom! Je t'aime tellement! »  
  
-« Moi aussi. » La voix du garçon était presque neutre.   
  
Et puis la jeune fille se leva brusquement.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sybille, tu est tout blanche! »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme tourna vers le haut, de la sueur perlait sur son visage devenu blanc laiteux, elle tomba a genoux.  
  
-« PoTTeR, pOTter causera ta perte, L'aiNÉ de la famille te RuInEra. » Et elle tomba sur le sol.  
  
Un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, retourna la jeune femme lui donnant des petites tapes sur les joues. Puis quelques instant plus tard, elle se réveilla.  
  
-« Que ce passe t-il, Tom? » Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-« Parle Tom, Jedusor mon amour que ce passe t-il? »  
  
C'était donc le passé de Voldemort, et ceci était sûrement la raison pour laquelle, il voulait tuer les Potter. Il ne s'avait pas lequel d'entre eux allait le tuer. Mais c'était absurde, Harry était le dernier et il était mort deux ans plutôt, mais Voldemort était toujours la.  
  
« Merde, je devais penser plus a Harry qu'a John. Je ne suis pas a la bonne place et surtout pas a la bonne époque, je suis a au moins 30 ans de ça naissance. » Pensa Hermione. Elle s'éloigna du couple, pour ce concentrer a nouveau sur John, et puis les mêmes sensation revinrent.  
  
Elle était a présent dans un établissement moldu, juste a voir la décoration elle le savait. Elle marcha, la cape dans sa poche, passa a coté d'un petit garçon roux, qui regardait le plancher la mine triste.  
  
-« John ou va tu? Tout le monde est dehors a jouer, va les rejoindre. » Disait une voix de femmes, sûrement une institutrice, Hermione se tourna pour observer la scène. Le petit garçon avait relever la tête.  
  
-« Les autres sont méchant, ils ne m'aiment pas, ils m'on dit d'aller au cirque avec les gens pas normaux! »  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers les toilettes, oui elle avait trouver le passé de John, mais c'était pas a cette époque qu'elle voulait aller. Elle serra la sphère transparente un instant, en ayant pris soin de s'être enfermer dans la toilette, la boule pris alors une couleur jaune.  
  
Pensant encore a John, avec des moments plus jeune, elle se senti alors encore tomber dans le vide. Ouvrant les yeux elle était dans un ascenseur qui montait. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un vieux monsieur, elle le regarda un instant.  
  
-« Professeur Dumbledore? » Il lui sourit  
  
-« Lui même, vous savez, moi aussi quelques fois je me retrouve dans un hôpital. »  
  
-« Et vous y venez pourquoi cette fois? »  
  
-« Et bien Lily va accoucher. » Et il lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
-« Lily? Lily Potter? »  
  
-« Oui, c'est elle. » La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame qui entra et Hermione salua Dumbledore et sorti a cet étage.  
  
« Merde, Harry sort de ma tête. » Pensa t-elle. Et elle se dirigea encore une fois vers les toilettes pour encore une fois penser a John. Et encore une fois le vide arriva.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un jardin botanique, quelques seconde plus tard une jeune femme enceinte passa a coté d'elle.  
  
-« James attend je suis fatiguer vient on va s'asseoir. » L'homme la dirigea vers un banc ou ils s'assirent. Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser au géranium.  
  
-« Lily a tu décidé des noms? »  
  
-« J'ai penser a Harry et William. Toi?»  
  
-« Ho tu me connais, moi et les noms, Harry et William ça me va. Jamais j'aurais imaginé avoir des jumeaux un jour! Je t'aime tellement Lily. » Il sortit une boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant sa femme.  
  
-« Veut-tu m'épouser? » Pour seule réponse Lily l'embrassa tendrement, pendant que James essayait de lui mettre l'anneau a son doigt.  
  
Hermione, elle, était confuse, Harry a un frère jumeau! Elle se questionna beaucoup par les moments qui suivirent. La prédiction de Trelawney était peut-être vrai alors, mais pourquoi avoir atterrit devant Dumbledore? Et la elle comprit. C'est lui qui la mit en adoption, usant de la magie pour que personne ne s'en rappelle. Mais comment avait-il su? La encore la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
« Albus m'envoyait tous ce temps dans le passé, pour que je le retrouve, comme il ne savait pas qui il était, il m'envoyait a chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait, dans l'espoir de le retrouver. » Alors elle devait le dire au Dumbledore du temps des fiançailles pour que celui-ci le jour de l'accouchement envois le plus vieux au Canada, si elle ne le faisait pas elle allait briser le futur!  
  
Alors faisant fit des règles concernant les voyage dans le temps, elle alla trouver Dumbledore ce qui prit une bonne partit de l'après-midi. Lui expliquant qui elle était et ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
-« Et qui est-ce qui me dis que vous dites la vérité. »  
  
-« Ceci. » Elle sorti la sphère transparente.  
  
-« Comment avez-vous eu ma sphère de mémoire? »  
  
-« C'est vous qui me l'avez donné dans 20 ans, mais c'est un autre modèle plus puissant. »  
  
-« Et elle est charger, je peux l'avoir. » Elle lui tendit. Il l'activa et un hologramme de l'orphelinat apparut devant eux. Le petit garçon roux au yeux vert, les yeux d'Harry, les yeux de Lily.  
  
-« Ceci ce passe dans environ 4 ans c'est l'aîné des jumeaux des Potter et vous devez faire ce que je vous est dit, il doit se retrouver a cette orphelinat dans 4 ans sinon,. je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui pourrait ce passer, mais ce pourrait être désastreux. »  
  
PETITE PRÉSISION : Bon le Albus du futur sait que Hermione est venu lui dire d'envoyer John dans un orphelinat, car sa c'est passer il y a 20 ans! Mais lui ne sait pas qui est John, donc il envois Hermione souvent dans le passer pour le retrouver. Mais le Albus du passer ne sait rien, sauf celui dans l'ascenseur qui se rappelle la visite d'Hermione! Puisque c'est la deuxième fois qu'il la voit.  
  
Et pour Hermione : elle a appris que c'est parent (moldu ) l'avait adopté, alors faisant des recherches elle découvre, qu'un de ses ancetres, Chrono Cross(traverser le temps , si on veut), avait un don. Le don de voyager dans le temps, comme pour transplaner!!(mais il ne pouvait participer a l'action car il était invisible a l'?il de ceux qui était present) Alors a cette époque, il était ami de Merlin et tout le tralalala. Et le don de Chrono se perpetuait dans touts ses décendant, qui s'avera etre tous des garcons. Mais Hermione fut la premiere fille pour des raison inconu encore! Et son don fut alors decupler!! Elle était capable de voyager dans le temps, mais en plus elle était visible!! Mais elle avait aussi le don de se transporter dans le corps qu'elle avait dans son enfance, avec tous ses experiences acquises (mais elle ne pouvait le faire qu'une seule fois!)  
  
Bon j'espere que vous avez compris que je ne puvais pas mettre tous ses renseignement dans la fic, ca l'aurait fait stupide qu'hermione explique son passer alors qu'elle s'aprette a voyager dans le temps!  
  
Bon je félicite en premier lieu pheneatis qui a trouver l'énigme ainsi que : lunifette (qui a trouver un peu trop vite, merde il y a fallu que je mette tout plus vite :P), Lily (en faite, c'est la meme mais chut!).  
  
JE remercie tous le monde qui me review vous etes tous gentil!!!!!!!! (Gentille!!!!, j'oubliais que la majorite sur ff.net etais des filles lol :P)  
  
Résumé du chapitre 6 :  
  
. -« Je sais maintenant qu'il est professeur. »  
  
-« De qui s'agit-il ? »  
  
-« William Potter! »  
  
.  
  
Je sais qu'il est court mais j'ai pas d'idée lol dsl.  
  
Zigmo xxx 


End file.
